Thrill of the Hunt
by WhatOnEarthIsThis
Summary: Rengar was hunting for Kha'Zix's blood, and instead found a careless Nidalee. Now was the time to destroy her and make the forest all for himself... or would he? One chapter story


Rengar was yet on another hunt, seeking Kha'Zix so that finally he could finish his reason for living: to become the ultimate predator. However, the bitch that was Nidalee was trying to hunt him too, so that the forest would not wither and suffer because of Rengar. With that said, however, Rengar saw Nidalee talking to an animal. This was his chance, to take her down once and for all...

Rengar felt the Thrill of the Hunt in his veins, and closed in. Nidalee turned around, but since the Pridestalker was invisible, she didn't see a thing. He got just close enough and started with his Bola Strike.

When Nidalee realized, it was too late.

She was trapped in, and Rengar quickly slashed one of her feet so that even if she escaped, her blood trail would condemn her. Nidalee just closed her eyes and prayed for the end of this.

"Huh, you think this' going to be quick? No, gal, I'm going to break your mind... make you insane, before you can even dream of dying, bitch."

Nidalee felt her nipples being touched by the wind. Indeed, Rengar teared the few clothes she possessed, revealing to the hunter that she was in heat, by the warmth of her vagina. Rengar laughed. "I think you'll enjoy bearing my child, whore!" said Rengar in a mocking tone, and proceeded to unzip his pants. Nidalee tried to escape from the net, but it was futile. The last attempt that she made was stopped as soon as Rengar penetrated her.

Nidalee cried, and while it looked of pain, secretly she cried not because she was being raped (after all, her friendships with some animals had caused.. some inconveniences), but because she was enjoying it, and she didn't want to. Even she was careful not to have sex during those two days, lest she get pregnant and bear hybrid, mutant children. However, Rengar didn't care as he thrusted into her really fast, which made Nidalee almost cum, but since Rengar ejaculated inside her, he quickly removed his penis and denied her the orgasm.

She started to cry, knowing that pregnancy was probable and that she would bear the children of a monster. Rengar zipped his pants back and saw Nidalee's tears. While initially he felt proud, he then saw that there was no joy in hunting something that couldn't oppose any resistance. The adrenaline he had transformed into sorrow and sadness, as he slowly walked towards the crying woman, and caressed her hair. She didn't even checked who could be; Nidalee just kept sobbing and occasionally tears would go from her eyes to her cheeks. Rengar saw beauty in that, and tried to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." She didn't move at all.

"Look, I just... thought you could be a good prey." Still no positive answer. Rengar would have to use his feelings instead of his reason. "You're so beautiful, and I... just thought... I couldn't be in your league, you know."

Nidalee turned around and saw him straight in the eye. "I've loved you, Nidalee. It was love from first sight. That's why I have never killed you. Even though we may have different ideologies, I respect a woman who stands for them and would fight until her last breath. I love a woman who won't show weakness to no one even under submission. But, above all, I love someone who never surrenders, who will admit has feelings, and will accept them." Nidalee's sorrow became tranquility. "If you allow me, I could be your husband, or at least a good father, if you get pregnant. I will teach them to hunt, but to appreciate nature for what it is. I will make them go for the best, but to never forget their ideals. I will teach them to stand for themselves, and for those who can't. I will teach them to be you."

Nidalee's tears appeared again, of happiness, and all she could declare was, "I love you too, Rengar. Stay with me. Never leave me, and make my children proud." Nidalee gave him first a kiss on his forehead, and then a kiss between both's lips ensued. Nidalee didn't bother to cover her body; after all, since they now became lovers, there was nothing to hide, nothing to prohibit from the other.

Rengar removed all his armor. He laid firstly at the left side of Nidalee and kissed her. It was of an intensity that no one could match, and so she started to get horny. Before that, though, the Pridestalker got down into her, ready to give her oral sex. His tongue was amazing. It could go inside Nidalee's sex, and she was loving it. While her breasts were fondled, her clitoris and labia were being overwhelmed with sensations she didn't know. The breathing of Rengar made her feel warm, and when the tongue slid in, she moaned intensely. She came, and arched massively of the massive, resonating waves of pleasure that filled her body.

Finally, it was time to consummate their love. Rengar laid on the ground, while Nidalee got on top of him. She started by teasing herself and the Pridestalker by grinding his dick between her vulva, which made both of them extremely horny, and finally, Rengar penetrated her being. Both moaned, panted, screamed, and caressed each other's bodies as Nidalee was thrusting the hunter's member inside her vagina. The heat of the moment was too high, but not one of them cared. They joined in a kiss as they could breathe the other's exhalation and, finally, both climaxed at the same time, feeling Nidalee the warmth of the seed of her lover filling her and, probably, getting her pregnant.

Nidalee laid on Rengar's hairy chest, both panting and happy from such an union. Rengar's member, while starting to get flaccid, was still inside her, and both knew and still enjoyed the moment. Nidalee turned her head to see his face, and both smiled at what they had done. Rengar kissed her on her forehead, and, exhausted, went asleep quickly. Nidalee just stayed there, thinking about the children they would have, their future, what would happen to this habitat... and then, she realized she could've became a cougar. Maybe next time they would have more intense sex. Maybe, in a few hours, when Rengar woke up, she thought. She finally fell asleep while hugging Rengar, with a smile on her face.


End file.
